


Birthday Surprise

by MamaPanda93



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Accepting their feelings, At the prison, Birthday, M/M, Rickyl, Sappy, Surprise Party, miss the prison, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaPanda93/pseuds/MamaPanda93
Summary: After Rick finds out that Daryl hasn’t had a true birthday party, he makes it happen. With the help with everyone at the prison, maybe they can make the best birthday ever for the hunter. Will Rick and Daryl even accept their feelings for each other?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this 2 years ago. I just finished editing it, so I’m sorry if this sucks. lol
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Rick is in a hurry to get Daryl out of the prison, so he sends the hunter to clear some of the walkers that have crowded along the fence.

 

The man nods in agreement and grabs one of the many crowbars that is meant for killing the fence walkers. He has never let down any of Rick’s requests before and that makes the other man smile uncontrollably. 

 

“I’ll get the others to come down there to help you in a few minutes.” 

 

Rick smiles brightly and gets a half smile back.

 

They both go their separate ways and Daryl shakes his head in bewilderment as he heads towards the groaning dead behind the fence, he can’t help the feeling that Rick is up to something.

 

As Rick reaches the prison’s main entrance he still can’t wipe the stupid grin off his face. He hopes that everyone is almost ready and hopes most of all that Daryl won’t get upset or angry for what he’s planning.

 

He is throwing Daryl a surprise party to celebrate his birthday, well he thinks his birthday is soon or has at least passed. Because Daryl told him a while ago that his birthday is sometime early summer, just before the trees get fully lush green. 

 

But what hurt Rick the most is when Daryl told him he has never had a true birthday party growing up, his parents would rather spent the money on booze or drugs.

 

Feeling terrible and after a bunch of mental arguments with himself, Rick decides to do this for the other because of his hard work protecting and providing food for the group.

 

So he got everyone together a few weeks ago and told them his plans. Convincing them that it was the least they could do for the man that helps keep them safe and fed.

 

As Rick steps into the common area with all the tables, everyone is gathered around getting ready for the party. He is about to speak, but his son runs up to him with a big grin plastered onto his face.

 

“Look, Dad! Maggie found a bag of party balloons! Think Daryl will like these?”

 

Carl holds the bag extremely close to Rick’s face.

 

He smiles and chuckles at his son’s excitement, hasn’t seen him this excited since the big haul of comic books Minchonne brought back for him in the winter.

 

“That’s great! I think he will like them.”

 

He replies and tangles up his son’s greasy hair. 

 

With that, Carl shoves his dad’s hand away and starts tearing the bag open with his teeth and runs over to ask Beth if she wants to help blow up the balloons.

 

“Oh whoa there, tiger! Take er’ easy!”

 

Rick says to his hyper son, but obviously he’s too busy with Beth and the balloons to hear it. Causing Rick to shake his head and chuckle again.

 

As he looks around the room, everyone seems happy setting up the little party for Daryl and that makes Rick smile more wider. He knows his jaw is going to hurt tomorrow, but he  
hopes it’s going to be worth it.

 

Ten to fifteen minutes pass and everything is almost ready. They just need the guest of honour, so Rick hushes everyone to be quiet and leaves to go get Daryl.

 

As soon as he exits the room he hears everyone fall into quiet snickers and small chit chat and he prays everything goes as planned.

 

Finally outside and half way down the hill, he is greeted by a huffing Daryl with a light coat of sweat on his tanned skin.

 

“Hey!” Rick smiles and waves, hoping he doesn’t seem too happy.

 

Daryl just smiles the half smile he always does and flicks his fingers in the air signalling his hello.

 

“Nobody came out to help clear some of the walkers, but that’s okay. I did as much as I could by myself.”

 

Daryl walks up beside Rick and they start their trek up towards the prison side by side, their shoulders ever so lightly touching.

 

“Strange, I asked them to go help you... they probably got caught up with something else. I’ll have a talk with them after dinner.”

 

Rick says sternly as he smooths back his dark curly hair with his fingers, not even noticing the other man watching him from the corner of his eye.

 

“Nah, it’s okay... like I said, doesn’t bother me any... I’m used to doing things on my own...”

 

Daryl lowers his head as he whispers the last part, causing Rick to strain to hear it.

 

“No reason you should do all the heavy lifting.”

 

Rick slips a supportive hand onto Daryl’s shoulder and leaves it there for a few seconds longer than normal.

 

Daryl’s muscles stiffen under the touch and then quickly relaxes, turning into mush in the other man’s hand.

 

It’s been over a few weeks now that Rick has tried more physical interactions with Daryl. At first the hunter would pull back like it burnt him, but slowly he came around and started to accept the contact.

 

Daryl would fight to the grave before he ever admitted to liking Rick’s touches, but he knows he does.

 

Once and in awhile he would touch him back, but wouldn’t make any eye contact afterwards for a few hours.

 

The rest of the walk is quiet and once they reach inside, it is even quieter than normal, Daryl knows something is up.

 

“Is everyone here? Usually everyone is making noise at this time...”

 

Daryl questions, eyeing Rick up and down.

 

One.

 

Rick takes a deep breathe, either this could go well or it could go very, very wrong.

 

Two.

 

Rick lets Daryl step in front of him to be the first to open the door to the common room.

 

Three.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!”

 

Everyone shouts with happy faces, some throwing balloons around, while Beth and Carl throw some homemade confetti into the air.

 

Daryl jumps high and looks at everyone like a deer in headlights.

 

Rick so badly wants to touch the small of his back and lead him into the room, but instead is greeted by Daryl pushing him aside and rushing back outside.

 

Everyone goes quiet again and frown at each other as Rick hurriedly follows after Daryl. He doesn’t have to go far though, Daryl is not too far outside standing still with his head down.

 

Rick makes sure to make enough noise so he doesn’t startle the other man and gives him the option to flee or stay.

 

But Daryl doesn’t move an inch, so Rick takes that as staying and slowly approaches him.

 

“Daryl... I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. We can call this whole thing off, I can get everyone to clean up and forget this ever happened...”

 

Rick says quietly only loud enough for Daryl to hear.

 

“No!”

 

Daryl spits out as he spins around quickly on his heels.

 

“What?”

 

Rick cocks his head to the side, confused of what he means by no.

 

“No... don’t end this, please... everyone seems so happy for once.  
I’m not upset, just shocked that’s all.” 

 

Daryl says shyly as he lowers his head to hide his blush behind his bangs.

 

Rick finally lets out the breath he was holding.

 

“You can be happy too...”

 

He whispers as his eyes never leave Daryl. Waiting for him to look back, for his eyes to tell him what he is truly feeling.

 

Rick has always had the odd gift of reading Daryl just by looking into his piercing blue orbs.

 

Finally Daryl looks up, locking eyes with Rick.

 

“But I am happy...”

 

Daryl tries to put on his best smile, but his eyes tell all and before Rick can continue Daryl starts heading back towards the party, but is stopped by the warm hands of Rick.

 

Daryl is about to get mad and yell at the other man, but stops in confusion when Rick reaches into his pockets.

 

“Close your eyes!”

 

Rick cups something in his hands after taking it out of his pocket, smiling stupidly at the hunter. Leaning back in his comfortable stance like he always does when he’s relaxed, which isn’t often.

 

“Pfft...”

 

Rick suddenly becomes sad and the creases in his forehead form deeper. He knows he’s asking a lot, asking Daryl to let down his guard is a very difficult thing. 

 

This was something he has always struggled with, but Daryl surprises him and closes his eyes with a soft smile forming on his lips, almost sending Rick falling over.

 

“Put your hand out.”

 

Rick whispers to him. Daryl obviously hesitates for a second, but reaches out his arm and opens up his palm slowly.

 

Rick fumbles around with the thing in his hands and puts it in Daryl’s extended hand. He wants to look so bad, but waits patiently for Rick’s words to do so.

 

“Don’t look yet!”

 

Rick demands gently, like he knows what Daryl is thinking. 

 

“Okay, you can look now!”

 

Rick says eagerly as he smiles nervously.

 

Daryl opens his eyes and he looks down to see a necklace in his hand. He pulls it closer to examine it, black string with a small silver pair of angel wings, almost identical to the wings on his vest.

 

He pulls it tight to his chest and savours the moment.

 

He hasn’t gotten a gift from someone in such a long time, since his mother was alive actually. Merle has gotten him gifts before, but Daryl doesn’t count alcohol and drugs as gifts.

 

Rick lets out a chuckle at his reaction and the creases on his forehead ease up.

 

Daryl suddenly hands it back and Rick begins to worry it isn’t good enough, he only wants the best for Daryl, even if the hunter doesn’t believes he deserves it.

 

“Help me put it on.”

 

Daryl shyly says to Rick, his head falling in embarrassment.

 

Shocked, Rick quickly nods and takes the necklace with ease as he steps behind him. Daryl’s hands come up to move his shaggy mop of hair out of the way and exposes his neck.

 

Rick’s hands ghost gently over his neck as he clasps it shut, his heart beating out of his chest with how much Daryl has opened up to him. Showing he trusts him with a lot, for being so defenceless like this.

 

In the heat of the moment and before he can ever register what he is doing, he feels his lips softly kiss behind Daryl’s ear, kissing him gently.

 

He feels Daryl suddenly freeze, causing him to want to pull back and apologize for what he has done, but Daryl doesn’t pull away and that stirs something deep down inside him.

 

Lighting a fire deep in the pit of his stomach as Daryl snuggles his neck closer.

 

“Thank you...”

 

Daryl whispers as he lets out a peaceful sigh.

 

“You’re welcome, Daryl. Should we head back to the party?”

 

Rick whispers as he kisses Daryl’s ear again, causing the hunter to shiver.

 

“Yeah...”

 

With that, Rick gently places his hand on the small of the others back and leads them back to the prison.

 

To their family, to their home.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! xoxo


End file.
